


Devoted to You

by sassychopstick6



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderbending, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mental Instability, Neil isnt a exy junkie, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, a little OOC Andrew Minyard, a little OOC Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassychopstick6/pseuds/sassychopstick6
Summary: Neil, a stalker. Andrew, an obsessive with a liking for attention. What can happen?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devoted to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164985) by [sassychopstick6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassychopstick6/pseuds/sassychopstick6). 



> So... this story was originally written in Spanish, which is my first language, and was for a challenge. Here I tried to explode some instinctual behaviors of both of them, I know they are OOC but it was almost impossible to me to keep them original because of the mental instability that I introduced in here.  
> This story is a translation, I did it by myself and of course I will be very pleased reading advises.

That sweet perfume had not abandoned him since he left the school halls, he was so familiar to the essence that when he couldn’t identify it in the air around him he wasn’t able to help but to worry, it was part of his days, even weekends, and Andrew did not like changes.

At the beginning, the attention that Andrew got was shaking and unnerving, and his first instinct was to be defensive because all the attention he could receive during the foster homes meant violence and suffering, but then, when that attention became into a chocolate bar every morning in his locker with a happy face in a sticky note just _for him,_ or those math problems he couldn’t resolve while was trying to do his homework… That attention had become part of his routine, it was something he seeked all day long, even if he didn’t attended school because outside of his window also there would be something that would make him happy. As time was passing it wasn’t the things what made him smile a little but the attention itself. The knowledge of someone thinking of him, taking their time to know him and finding the way for Andrew to know all the little gestures were for him and no one else filled him in the most wonderful way. Neil’s attention was something that Andrew enjoyed in an almost tangible way, like a midnight snack, a little prize for not hitting the teacher who touched his shoulder, the comfort that at least Nicky would never make him go through what he endured at Cass’ house, the appreciation of his role in Aaron’s sobriety… Neil’s attention satisfied him even more than the knowledge of being capable of protect himself or _his people._

Since the start of that fine flirting with the furtive gazes that never finished with their eyes meeting, breaking the windows to each other souls, during the classes change, the cafeteria, and the exercises in PE, all this drove Andrew into an uncontrollable desire of auburn hair, that gave him a magic halo with the sun, magic that was of threatening nature but even so it was so tempting to get closer; blue eyes that were highlighted with gray eyeliner or if the day demanded, black; scars with thousands of stories to discover one by one, those were mildly covered with the crop tops he wore very often or the opposite, the scars were visible for the shirts or sweatshirts that were extremely huge for his petite frame; and those beautiful, long and toned legs that were visible for the occasional skirt or even dress that were part of his defiant attitude to the rules just because of the joy of be alive. All of this made of Andrew a mess. A mess that was allowed to want something, someone.

This was the fifth week that Neil had the pleasure of being able to walk Andrew home, perhaps it wasn’t an ideal way for he was always two blocks behind him, but it didn’t matter, nothing was about to stop Neil of spending time with Andrew.

Time, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, mensiversary. In exactly one week they would reach their second mensiversary, after the beginning of this life adventure, of mating in unthinkable ways with his lover. There had come the moment of doing something special, perhaps Neil would even have the chance to talk to him. Their daily walks together had taught him Andrew’s curiosity for flowers, his taste for candies, Neil had even learned to read the small curve of his lips when he disliked something, the way his shoulders tensed when someone passed close by him in the changing rooms at the gym minutes before of the PE class, for this Neil quickly learned that his place was at the distance, but with Andrew.

To Neil’s chagrin, in the afternoons he would not be able walk Andrew home, he had to start working in the surprise for their mensiversary, and it had to make up the lack of the first. Neil spent the afternoons getting everything he needed for his plan to run smoothly, class time flew when he didn’t do anything else besides daydreaming about which would be their first words, would they be a love confession? Neil certainly hoped so, but something very different was happening outside his bubble.

No more happy faces in sticky notes for him, no more chocolate bars in the locker, no more lollipops left in an unknown way in his backpack, no more little casual encounters, no more furtive glazes during the warm up in PE, no more companionship in his way home, no more Neil, why? Andrew didn’t understand, everyday his uneasiness lasted longer, the wrath of knowing that someone else was going to have Neil’s attention, the impotence of not being able to make a change… because no matter how much hurt him not having Neil, he would never force him into something he clearly didn't want, because at the end it was always like this, nothing lasted, and everything ended being a pipe dream, even Neil.

Melissa had been flirting with Neil since the beginning of the school year, asking for the notes of the their French classes, the calculus homework and if she was feeling bold enough for a lipstick, and everything failed her because then, Neil only had time and head for him... now Melissa asked him out to do some skating Saturday night, but Neil already had a date. It was curious, on Saturdays Neil was at his Exy practices, Andrew considered it was time to pay for his attention with something equal, so he was going to return the favor and being present at his date, because their Saturday encounters were part of his routine, and Andrew did not like changes.  
  
  
Breaking in the school was very easy, the parking lot had a so old lock that it didn’t even take Neil 20 seconds to pick, arriving without being noticed to the lab building was a little bit complicated, some security cameras were still working, once at the bottom of the stairs he only had to climb up and prepare the surprise, after all, there is only one second mensiversary.

The thick blanket was near the edge of the roof to watch how the day lost the sun and won the lights that makes of the darkness something bearable but was far enough to not fall by accident, an ice cream container, dos spoons, a pack of red Marlboro with a simple black lighter, a bottle of whisky, it was the hardest thing to get without being suspicious to uncle Stuart, but the last detail that was on the blanket was a very peculiar bouquet of flowers.

The stairs were thin, and even though they felt solid, Andrew could not help but to think of their antiquity and if what could happen if they succumbed to his weight, he felt the battle between himself and the gravity, it pulling him down, as if the universe itself conspired for him to not being able to claim what was his. The end of the stairs came and the first thing he noticed was the lonely frame standing shy of the edge of the roof. Neil was breathtaking when he turned and faced Andrew.

“I thought you would get here earlier, usually you take the longer way in your bad days.” The smile Neil was giving him was one of satisfaction, as if he knew something Andrew didn’t.

“Would your _date_ be pleased knowing you were waiting for me?” The question felt like poison leaving his mouth and it wasn’t the worst, at the same time he asked it, he inevitably asked to himself if Neil’s date would survive the fall from the roof.

“I don’t know…” With a sigh, Neil walked to get closer to Andrew and him, without help it he followed him with the eyes until he saw the blanket with a display of all his favorite cravings and when he realized why he didn’t get anything last week he didn’t hold back and let a small smirk blossom. “Are you pleased?”

Andrew didn’t want to admit how much the gesture pleased him, he didn’t want to show how his little and secret obsession for Neil’s attention affected him, but the truth was that he wasn’t about to deny it, lies were awful, and even if he wasn’t a fan of screaming his truths to the wind nor was he a liar.

“They are snapdragons…”

“And daffodils.” The bouquet that Neil gave to Andrew was unique, with only daffodils and snapdragons. Each week Andrew changed the three snapflowers in his window and of course Neil knew it, it didn’t wonder Andrew that he knew every aspect of his life; after all, Neil was a devotee of him, body and soul.

Lips were tasted; danger and madness were released in the night that had taste of a first impression, because at the end the occasion did trigger something special.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Language of the Flowers, daffodils mean obsession, and snapdragons could mean hatred or graciousness. Take them in consideration for the meaning of both flowers in the bouquet. 
> 
> I can only hope that you had enjoy the reading as I had writing and translating it.  
> Thank you so much, kudos and comments make my heart feel alive.


End file.
